


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sexism, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Zuko had a problem.It wasn't that he didn't expect to have to put up with an arranged marriage he just kinda pretended he wouldn't have to.But he was 24 and he couldn't avoid it any longer.That he could probably accept even though having to marry a woman was awkward enough as it was.Having to marry his best friend's sister was even harder to accept.Having to marry the sister of his best friend that he also happened to be in love with…Well that was a problem.Both Zuko and Sokka have reasons to want to get Zuko out of the arranged marriage with Katara (who would also prefer for the marriage not to happen)Sokka has a unique solution which is aided by a singular way that Fire Lords gets married.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1007





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

Zuko had a problem.

It wasn't that he didn't expect to have to put up with an arranged marriage he just kinda pretended he wouldn't have to.

But he was 24 and he couldn't avoid it any longer.

That he could probably accept even though having to marry a woman was awkward enough as it was. 

Having to marry his best friend's sister was even harder to accept.

Having to marry the sister of his best friend that he also happened to be in love with…

Well that was a problem.

Zuko didn’t know the precise moment that he fell in love with Sokka. He just realised it when Sokka went back home on one of his trips to the South Pole for negotiations. 

Zuko had moped around the palace for three days with a pain in his chest before he realised it was because Sokka wasn’t there to talk to everyday and that he was utterly in love with the man. 

He hadn’t acted on it of course. It was enough to know his own feelings, he couldn’t expect Sokka to return his feelings after all. 

Sokka luckily was the type of genius to be completely unaware of the fact that people were interested in him. Suki still loved to tell the story that she had to kiss his cheek to get him to understand she was into him. They might have broken up but as Sokka’s other best friend she insisted she had the duty to embarrass him as much as possible. 

But none of this explained why Zuko was marrying Katara. 

Like everything in his life the reasons were complicated and kind of stupid. 

The short answer was because it seemed to be the only way to handle the tensions between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation. 

The complicated answer had three parts. 

The first was that the Northern Water Tribe had started to give the Southern Water Tribe shit for not having arranged suitable marriages for Sokka and Katara. 

Especially Katara.

From what Zuko had gathered from Katara’s angry rants (when he wasn’t hiding from her rage behind a barrier that Toph made) according to the North Katara should have been pregnant, silent, and out of sight from the moment she turned sixteen. 

Sokka got more of a pass because he’s a man and that was when Katara broke the fountain and flooded the courtyard. 

The North felt the Southern Water Tribe was turning it’s back on the traditions and beliefs of their shared culture. The South hated that attitude but still needed the North’s help to rebuild. So they had to find a way to keep them on side. 

The second point was that the Water Tribes, especially the South, still didn’t trust the Fire Nation. The reparations had at times been rejected by the people of the South and it took all of Sokka’s charm to convince them to even start accepting help. Trade was still a huge issue and there was far too much distrust. 

Marriage was considered the best solution by the Fire Nation council _and_ the leaders of both tribes. 

The third point was that no one outside of Team Avatar knew Katara was dating Aang. 

Aang and Katara had kept it quiet at first because it was private while they figured out how they were outside of a crisis. As the breakdown of Sokka and Suki’s relationship proved, feelings that came on during war didn’t necessarily stay around during peacetime. 

Then they kept it quiet when it became clear that Aang seen dating anyone would get him accused of bias to a particular nation. 

They didn’t know how to get past that yet and Katara was worried that if Hakoda knew that he would prevent her from travelling with Aang and Aang really needed her help. 

Iroh probably knew but he had no say in the arranged marriage. 

But there was the question of why Zuko and Katara agreed to this arrangement even with those issues. 

The answer is: they both panicked.

Zuko because he’s a closeted gay disaster and Katara because she couldn’t come up with an argument to: “But he’s your friend right? And it’s not like either of you are in a relationship. At least he’ll respect you.” 

So that’s how the Gay Disaster got engaged to the little sister of his Big Gay Crush. 

The Big Gay Crush was not amused. 

“I go to Ba Sing Se for ONE WEEK to help Aang explain his plan to King Kuei and I come back to find you engaged to my sister?! What the hell Zuko!” Sokka felt perfectly justified in his ranting as he paced back and forth. 

He had been in love with Zuko since the first time he had walked into a room and Zuko had brightened up like a flower suddenly bursting into full bloom. He knew Zuko absolutely did not love him back, at least like that, but this was the worst possible situation. 

Zuko just stayed flopped face down on the table. 

“It’s Katara! I thought for sure she’d refuse and it wouldn’t happen.” Zuko was whining but he did have a point. Couldn’t Katara have threatened some people or something to stop this? 

“Oh believe me she’s getting an earful from me as well! What were you thinking!” Sokka yelled but stopped when Zuko made a sound like a wounded animal. With a sigh he sat across from the floppy Fire Lord. 

“This is why you should never agree to things when I’m not around.” what Sokka did not say was that he was pretty sure this was pushed through precisely because he hadn’t been around. He had been blocking all attempts at marrying Zuko off for a good year and a half. 

“Well.” Zuko said into the table, “It’s done now. Or at least it will be when the wedding happens. Which will suck anyway because I have to dance. I can’t dance in front of everyone Sokka! What if I step on Katara’s feet and she kills me? Think of the international incident that would come from the Fire Lord being murdered by his bride at the wedding!”

“That’s what you're worried about?” Sokka asked, “Just practice with Katara before the wedding.” 

Zuko sighed and sat up finally. 

“I _can’t_. The wedding _is_ the dance. Which means I have to learn the steps without her help.” 

“Oh...well I’ll do my best to get you two out of this sham of a wedding but just in case do you want me to help you practice? It can’t be that different from learning footwork for sword fighting.” and Zuko brightened with a bigger smile than the offer warranted. Sokka could just kiss him all over his face when he did that. 

Well he could just kiss Zuko anyway but that was by the by. 

“Please?” and if you told his citizens, or even Katara, that Zuko of all people was capable of cute pleading expressions like an adorable puppyowl, they would call you a damn liar. 

Sokka looked back at him with a gentle smile and reached out a hand to cover one of Zuko’s. 

“Of course Zuko.”

The dusting of red on Zuko’s face did not go unnoticed. 

They practiced the dance in the ballroom nearly every day after that while Sokka brainstormed ways to get out of the wedding. 

Zuko tried not to get too flustered but it was hard as he felt Sokka’s hand on his waist as they circled, staring into his blue eyes. 

He stumbled and fell into Sokka and jerked back with his face feeling far too hot. 

“I’m sorry I always forget what I’m supposed to do there.” he apologised.

“It’s okay,” Sokka said after clearing his throat, “How about I try to lead through the part so you can feel how it feels for your partner to move?” when they practiced like this they never referred to Zuko’s partner as Kartara who was supposed to be learning her steps across the palace. Zuko had a feeling she was refusing to do that though. 

“Okay.” They did this fairly frequently. As it stood Sokka and Zuko could probably take either part of the dance and did so often. 

It would be nice to do it that way at the actual ceremony but the dance the Fire Lord was supposed to learn was different from most marriages in the Fire Nation. He was supposed to dominate his partner for the whole dance. Which sucked and was probably pissing off Katara more. 

They stepped back into each other, resting their right hand on their partner’s waist and raising the left in a graceful curve out and over their heads in. Sokka guided them in a circle and then stepped forward with his left foot, leading Zuko to step back with that foot as they let go with their right hands and Sokka’s left hand came to rest on the back of Zuko’s neck, Zuko’s following suit. Their bodies turned out in the opposite direction they had been and their faces were closer, their lips inches apart. 

They were gazing into each other’s eyes, eye contact being a central part of this dance. Zuko knew his breathing was too harsh for the amount of dancing they’ve done and his cheeks too red. Sokka’s pupils were blown out and his gaze flicked down to Zuko’s lips before darkening further. 

They had stopped moving. 

“Zuko.” 

Zuko wanted Sokka to say his name like that forever, all soft and heavy at the same time. 

“Zuko,“ Sokka continued, “Do you prefer men?” 

And just like that the moment shattered. 

Zuko shoved Sokka away from him, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“How- Who- Why-” Zuko couldn’t even form the questions he was trying to ask. Wasn’t even sure what he was trying to ask.

“I’m just saying that if that’s the case then can’t we use that to get you out of this? I know you’ve repealed Sozin’s bullshit law against that so-” 

And what was Zuko hoping for? A confession? 

Hah. 

Like anyone could love Zuko like that. 

“It doesn’t matter. The contract has already been written. I have to marry the daughter of a Water Tribe chief. That doesn’t exactly leave me any options. Face it. I’m going to be stuck in a loveless marriage with Katara and I’ll be lonely my whole life. Which is probably what I deserve. Y- The person I love can never love me anyway.” and with that Zuko stormed out.

Zuko didn’t come to practice anymore. 

He went through the rest of the wedding planning like the depressed and moody teenager he used to be instead of the moody and depressed twenty something he was. 

Not that Sokka saw that directly. He had to go by reports from an equally depressed Aang, an outraged Katara, and Iroh. 

Iroh was probably the best one to help Sokka. 

He absolutely couldn’t let this marriage happen but he couldn’t break the alliance either. 

But there was a solution! 

Sokka was sure of it!

“Hey Uncle.” Everyone in Team Avatar got used to calling Iroh Uncle which the old man seemed to appreciate a lot. 

“What can I do for you Sokka?” Iroh asked even as he already poured out some of Sokka’s favourite tea. 

“I need some advice.” 

“I’m assuming this is about the wedding?” 

“Yes! It absolutely cannot happen! Zuko deserves to marry someone he loves and who loves him!” Sokka said with a dramatic wave of his arms. 

“Hmmm yes I agree my nephew deserves just that, but I don’t see why this wedding shouldn’t happen.” which is NOT what Sokka was expecting Iroh to say.

“What are you talking about? He’s not in love with Katara and she doesn’t love him like that.” Sokka did not get it until Iroh pinned him with an all too knowing look. 

“No, _she_ does not.” 

Oh fuck. 

He knew.

“I suggest you do some deeper reading of both the alliance and the wedding customs for the Fire Lord. I actually happen to have both here.” Iroh passed some scrolls over to Sokka who took them feeling very puzzled.

It was two cups of tea when it came together. 

He looked up at Iroh sharply.

“Would this make him happy?” he asked.

“I do not think any solution, even the cancelling of the wedding, would make him happier.” Iroh said with a smile. 

Sokka could not keep the grin off his face. 

Zuko took a deep breath from his side of the circle. 

The wedding ceremony took place in a wide open area ringed by seats of nobles and foreign dignitaries. 

Azula was well enough to be present in the stands. She was trying to seem disinterested but she did ask him why he was marrying the _girl_ water peasant with something that seemed like concern. Which didn’t help but was kind of nice. 

On one side of the circle stood Zuko wearing his wedding attire of a red and gold sleeveless tunic with two entwined dragons on the back and loose silk trousers. He was barefoot wearing anklets and a belt with gold bells. His hair was down and free, hanging to his mid back. 

At his back stood Iroh as each member of the couple was allowed one person to support them before they stepped in the circle..

The edges of the circle except for where he and Katara would enter were filled with flames to prevent anyone from interfering once they stepped into the circle. 

He didn’t know much about Katara’s preparations but he had helped her by insisting she be allowed to wear Water Tribe colours even if it was made with silk and in a cut more of Fire Nation style. 

The blue and silver from across the circle was kind of a nice contrast. 

Beside her he could just see that it was Sokka next to her and not Hakoda which was a surprise but then she was mad at her father for marrying her off. 

The Fire Sages did their droning prayer before motioning for the couple to step into their sides of the circle. 

This was it. 

Once they stepped into the circle the ceremony could not be stopped for any reason. 

With a sinking heart he stepped forward, his head held high despite the tightness of his throat. 

Across from him he watched as _Sokka_ with a stupid grin stepped into the circle. 

Zuko felt his eyes widen as he looked back at Iroh who gave him a knowing smile and he looked back at Sokka with his mouth open in shock but Sokka looked far too pleased with himself. 

Didn’t the idiot realise what he’d done!?

Zuko forced himself to walk towards the middle to meet Sokka at the centre. As he did so he noticed what Sokka was wearing. He had on an outfit that matched Zuko except for blue instead of red and silver instead of gold. From what he could see of the embroidery the motifs were koi fish instead of dragons and his trousers were very dark blue. He even wore silver bells to match his gold. He _must_ have planned this with Katara. But why?

(It was also _very_ attractive.)

“What the hell are you thinking?” Zuko hissed as they faced each other. 

“I think I’m solving the problem and getting a hot jerkbending husband out of it.” Sokka fucking _winked._

The music started and almost automatically Zuko raised his right hand between them to meet Sokka’s, their wrists twisting as they started the steps of the dance. 

“You realise you’re going to be married to _me._ For _life.”_ Zuko insisted as they twisted back and forth, their steps in perfect sync as they turned and stepped and circled as one unit. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Sokka was still grinning as he took the lead, his hand on the small of Zuko’s back as they spun. 

They spun out from each other and came back with their forearms held up and clashing together as Zuko took back the lead pushing Sokka back in a series of swaying steps. 

“It _is_ a bad thing! I’m in love with you but you don’t feel the same!” Zuko snapped quietly. 

Their hands went from closed fists to their open palms touching as Sokka took back the lead, spinning them so he could push Zuko back in a similar series of steps. 

“Who says I don’t love you? What’s not to love?” Sokka asked with an infuriating wink.

They lunged to the side so that their right hands were clasped and their right shoulders facing each other. 

“That’s not the same! Your love is that of a friend! Mine is the kind where I want to kiss you!” Zuko said as they stepped in and away from each other, leading Sokka back in a wide circle. 

“I think you’ll find,” Sokka replied as their right hands found each other's waists and their left arms curled up, “that that’s not the case at all.” 

Zuko was so confused about what that meant that he didn’t realise Sokka had taken the lead back until he was stepping back and Sokka’s hand was grazing the hair on the nape of his neck. 

The lead passed back and forth between them for these final steps as Zuko looked directly into Sokka’s blue eyes. 

“I don’t understand.” he confessed. 

“I’m saying I’m just as in love with you as you are with me you moron.” and ignoring the insult Zuko couldn’t see a lie in Sokka’s eyes but at the same time he couldn’t believe it.

They came to stop standing with their foreheads touching, their left hands still resting lightly on their partner’s neck and their right resting on the small of the other person’s back. 

For a heartbeat they just stared at each other and then their eyes were falling closed as they tilted their heads as their lips met in a soft kiss. 

It was open mouthed but gentle as if they were both trying so hard to get across their feelings for the other. 

They pulled away and stared at each other and Zuko felt almost drunk.

“You really love me?” Zuko asked. 

“I wouldn’t have interfered with all attempts at an arranged marriage if I didn’t.” Sokka said with a smile, his thumb caressing the back of Zuko’s neck who felt his stomach drop.

“Oh Agni! The alliance!”

“Don’t worry about that. This counts.” Sokka reassured him as he kissed him again but Zuko pulled back slightly. 

“What do you mean?”

Sokka sighed and moved the hands on Zuko to his shoulder and his hip to give him a little space.

“Well the paperwork just said you had to marry a _child_ of one of the chiefs. It said nothing about the child having to be a girl and since I was desperately in love with you _anyway…_ ” Sokka trailed off with a bit of a sheepish grin. 

Zuko smacked him on the shoulder.

“You couldn’t have warned me?” but he was smiling too.

“Well since you didn’t believe I might have feelings for you when we were actively getting married…”

“Okay point taken. But you have to help me smooth things over with our advisors.” Zuko couldn’t stop smiling now that he had started. 

“I think I can do that for my husband.” Sokka replied with a grin. 

They turned to face the stands of guests and the fire sages finally put out the fires signalling the end of the ceremony. 

The newly married couple grinned as the rest of Team Avatar attacked them in a hug. 

There were some people who looked less thrilled but it didn’t matter. They were married and would stay that way. 

Zuko didn’t think it was a problem though.

Not when Sokka was kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got this idea in my head and it made sense to me that the Fire Lord's marriage ceremony is some obscure unique thing full of symbolism and then I thought "why couldn't it be a dance" and thus the fic was born. 
> 
> I was feeling a little writers blocked so taking a break to write a one shot was a good way to get the brain juices flowing again.


End file.
